Giovanni
by PokMyBody
Summary: The tale of Giovanni, how he became leader of Team Rocket and how he grew to view Pokemon as tools.


Giovanni

*I do not own Pokemon and am not making any money off of this creation*

Hello, my name is known across the globe as Giovanni, Ex-Leader of Team Rocket and Ex-Viridian Gym leader. What I'm not known by anymore is Giovanni Flores del Rosa Tagladori. You may recognize that name if you've ever been to the Indigo Hall of Fame, I'm listed under champions but not under leaders because- errr, thats something we'll get into later. First, we go to my beginnings.

Chapter One: A Spark to The Flame

I was born into a family with little money on the outskirts of Viridian City. My family had only one pokemon, a Persian with claws sharper than knifes. A humble beginning for someone of my stature I suppose. Anyway, when I turned 11 my parents had been saving for me to get my very own pokemon. I rushed to Pallet Town to the south through the fields filled with what at the time seemed like the most dangerous creatures in the world. I ran into the town, knocking down a woman with auburn hair and grey eyes in the process. I quickly got up and apologized before running to the ancient looking Oak Manor, today known as Oak Labs. I ran in to find a Mr. Oak scolding his son, Samuel Oak for sneaking out to see someone named 'Agatha'.

"She's an elite four champion and trainer who doesn't need you to be distracting her!" Mr. Oak yelled at Samuel, "Furthermore you should be focusing more on your own training career! If you ever want to become a champion, let alone the leader of the elite four you need to-" He breaks mid sentence. It was then that I realized I was standing completely in the open, and Samuel was starring at me. "We'll continue this later." he says in a stern and dead cold voice. Samuel nodded and turned away, leaving me alone with Mr. Oak. "So, ummm" he clears his throat, "what brings you here?"

"It's my 11th birthday and my familys been saving money an-" He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"Follow me to chose your starter." He said, leading me down a narrow hallway. Then we passed through a door which opened up into a massive room. The room had four separate chambers with thick glass separating each one. One with Squirtle. Another with Bulbasaur. The Third with Charmander. And the fourth with Digglet in it. "I hop you have a good idea which one you want to chose because we haven't got much time."

"I uhhh.." I think of each pokemon and what it evolves to. Squirtle becomes a massive turtle with cannons in its shell. _I doubt that would fit in my room._ Bulbasaur becomes a massive dinosaur with a plant on its back. _I'm not a fan of flowers. _Charmander becomes a dragon. _Well I guess thats cool, but where would I keep it?_ Digglet gets 3 more heads._ How would a digglet get up my stairs?_ "I uhhh- I think I'll choose Charmander."

"An excellent choice boy, now let me go in and grab one!" He quickly walks over to the glass wall with the Charmanders and opens a door that seemed to be invisible it fit so well. Quickly every Charmander started jumping and knocking down Mr. Oak, one even spit fire at him. "Hey now don't do that!" He deftly kicked the creature sending it back several feet. "Ah heres one that should do nicely!" Quickly he picks up one of the lizard like creatures and pulls it out. "You'll be able to keep this little guy in a pokeball so he's less of a pain." Oak says as he shuts the door behind him with his foot. "Here you go, try it!" He hands me a pokeball. I have no idea how to use one, our Persian at home never needed one, but how hard could it be there was only one button. I press the button and a red beam shoots out at my face, I dodge it and it comes back around. This time straight to the Charmander. It zaps the creature and pulls it into the ball. "There, now that wasn't too hard! Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave as we're very bus today and cannot be bothered." He ushered me out the door and I begrudgingly followed. As soon as I was out the door I ran to the path back to Viridian. Every one of the creatures I had been scared of on the way down was now an adventure and challenge on the way up.

"Go Charmander!" I yelled as I threw my pokeball. Unfortunately I needed more practice with my throwing and had just spiked the ground with my new pokemon. I quickly picked it up and checked that there wasn't anyone who had noticed. I then pressed the button to let my Charmander out. "Hey there, I'm Giovanni Flores del Rosa Tagladori, err but you can just call me Giovanni." The small creature tilted its head and blinked at me. _Oh right it doesn't understand me.._ "Well lets go home Charmander!" I say in my best fake-happy voice.

All the way home we battled Rattatas, Pidgeys, Caterpies, and even a Nidoran couple. Then we got home and I showed off my new beast to my parents. "Look he even learned a new move on the way home!" I nodded to my little creature and it flared up its breath and shot a spray of fire onto the ground.

Thats where I made my biggest mistake.

The floor was made of wood and caught fire, separating my parents from myself. I screamed and screamed for them to come get me, but the fire was to large. I didn't even realize when the family Persian took hold of my collar and pulled me out of the house. I watched as the firemen and their Wartortles hopelessly battled the fire. But to no avail. My house burnt down with my parents inside. And I was left alone with the Persian and my new creature which caused the fire. Charmander.


End file.
